


Back in line

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Episode: s06e16 Last Day on Earth, Glenn doesn't die, Glove!Kink, I really love Negan's glove, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Negan shows Rick's group whose boss but is stopped short by his advisor oh and gay lover.





	

Blaize Monreau had been apart of Negan's group, for sometime after he was taken captive, during the early days when Negan first formed the group Blaize was one of the oldest members besides Dwight, In fact he became a crucial part of Negan's group, a nurse, even though the medical training he did have had been from his mother who use to be a doctor before the shit hit the fan, now Blaize did as he was told granted if Negan got to out of hand he'd step in but Negan trusted Blaize's council and would go to him for advice, Blaize had also became a part of Negan's harem in secret of course, Negan was surprisingly gentle and kind when he wanted to be. Blaize had that affect on him, bringing that side out of him when they were alone sometimes even when he was around other people. Negan, besides making an exception for Blaize to be his lover, would also call him lover like nicknames like sugar, baby boy, kitten and darlin as well as cruel ones but that was only when he was mad. 

The line up, Negan had walked out of the mobile trailer Lucille in his hand when he of course started grand standing and being a fucking weirdo like he did, way to giddy for the apocalypse in everyone's opinion, when he started smashing in Abraham's head in with Lucille and then Abe told him to suck his nuts well Negan wasn't gunna stand for that so he kept smashing his head in over and over till he was long dead and he still kept at it that's when Blaize came out of the winnebago medium length, blood red hair back in a ponytail hair hanging in his face he had to intervene maybe he could lessen his anger. "Negan! That's enough, don't you think it's over kill?" Blaize said it wasn't demanding it wasn't an order it was soft, persuasive and low, a tone of voice that was meant to be convincing and Negan knew that, that voice was used when Blaize wanted his own way mainly in the bedroom department but still, and then Negan stopped and turned slowly around well fuck this was going to be bad or maybe not. 

The others watched as Negan walked up to Blaize a wicked grin on his face "What did you say to me boy?" Negan asked with a chuckle he wasn't happy no he was actually pretty pissed off but the way he showed it was weird, Negan raised Lucille and smashed the bat right above Blaise's head, Blaize didn't flinch Negan's aim was to high for his head, the older man then proceeded to step closer to Blaize on hand pressing the bat into the RV the other leaning flat against the RV's metal side. "I know you didn't just tell me what to do baby boy" Negan's gruff voice whispered he towered over Blaize his arms out stretched in front of him as he leant over a good few inches his bigger body blocking Blaize's smaller one. Blaize shoved his glasses up his nose as they slipped down. "Come on Negan don't you think they've suffered enough? Look at them two of them pissed their pants and that guys head is literally mush isn't one death enough?" Blaize asked there was that tone again that hint of soft sweet silk in his voice before he continued "Come on silver fox can't we go already it's lonely in there without you" Blaize said tugging lightly at the top of Negan's jeans, Blaize knew Negan enjoyed that nickname so when he really wanted something he'd use it. "Wooh boy you dirty little minx" Negan said lowly grinning ear to ear "Alright, Alright I'll ease up" Negan said Blaize leaned up slightly and kissed him softly on the lips the taste of cherry greeted them. "That cherry? Mmm mmm" Negan said licking his lips with a wink before he backed away, "Get your ass back in there" Negan ordered and Blaize did as he saw Negan turn toward the group and say "Well folks I have some business to attend to so I'll leave you be" Negan began the voice got muffled as Blaize went farther into the RV.

A few minutes later the area was cleared and Negan walked into the RV, Blaize stood as Negan walked over "Thank you Negan" Blaize said as Negan grinned down at him "Aw I'd anything for you sugar" Negan said. Thwack! Blaize's head turned to the side knocking his glasses off as Negan's gloved hand met the side of his cheek leaving an angry red print behind. Blaize looked at him after the shock left before Negan grabbed him by the throat squeezing just enough to restrict the air ways "If you ever talk to me like that in front of strangers again your pretty little head with meet Lucille" Negan threatened seeing the fear in Blaize's eyes now that Negan was actually doing something physically to him to kill him. "Understand baby boy?" Negan asked Blaize nodded and Negan released his throat he grinned widely Blaize inhaled deeply catching his breath. Ok now that, that scared him. "Good now strip for me sugar" Negan ordered as he sat down on the bed his eyes roamed Blaize's body as he stared lust filled eyes his tongue wetting his lips over and over as each article of clothing was removed. 

Once naked Negan motioned Blaize to come to him, Blaize did as told walking over to the older man and taking Negan's leather jacket off slowly and then his scarf, he began undoing Negan's pants when Negan grabbed his arm twisting it around and shoving him on to his lap, Blaize's dick trapped between Negan's thighs and the older man's hard bulge pressed against Blaize's stomach. "Bad boys get punished" Negan began "But fuck your ass is mmm mmm damn!" Negan said merriment in his tone and Blaize could hear the grin plastered on Negan's face as he began palming the firm yet soft ass cheeks displayed in front of him. Negan licked his gloved hand getting it nice and wet before landing the first blow, the leather stung against Blaize's ass and he jumped slightly at the sting, Negan landed another blow shortly after the last one and then another and another the red skin flushed and burned and Blaize but his lip, Negan doing nothing to dull the pain. "Look at that your ass looks so pretty like this" Negan laughed darkly and he rubbed his thighs together Blaize's dick still caught between them , Blaize let out a muffled moan despite the pain of his ass he would soon learn he'd be doing that more then once tonite.

Negan released Blaize and threw him onto the bed taking off his shirt and pulling his jeans down around his knees before pulling Blaize to the edge of the bed, he pushed the boy's face into the mattress his back dipping low angling his ass high in the air before Negan rubbed his hand a crossed Blaize's perky ass, Negan spread Blaize's cheeks open before shoving his dick into the tight unprepared hole with a grunt "Fuck so fuckin' tight baby boy" Negan chuckled swatting Blaize's ass once again, Blaize whimpered his cock betraying him as it throbbed the burn was nothing compared to the feeling of being filled full Negan's long dick brushing his prostate without him even moving. Negan began moving snapping his hips quickly in and out fucking him raw a string of "fuck ya that's a good boy" tumbled out of Negan's mouth as Blaize moaned his hair matted to his face tears prickled, not falling, at the corners of his eyes as Negan fucked unrelenting into his ass holding onto his pony tail of blood red hair craning Blaize's head back, he was greeted by Negan's wicked grin his eyes lust blown with every thrust his long cock rammed into Blaize's prostate over and over the overwhelming feeling of it was sheer bliss and Blaize knew he wasn't going to lasts long the fire in his belly growing hotter his cock throbbed and pre cum drooled from the tip onto the sheets below. 

"Negan, silver fox I'm gunna-" Blaize panted out before Negan cut him off "Oh no you ain't baby boy not before me" Negan growled out smirking as he grabbed Blaize's cock with his gloved hand squeezing the base restricting him from coming as he kept pounding into the tight cavern, Blaize groaned in pain having been right on the edge only to have it ripped away, he whimpered a few more hard unrhythmic thrusts and Negan spilled his hot cum into Blaize, the younger could feel the throb and pulse of Negan's long thick cock filling him full before Negan pulled out cum spilling out of Blaize's ass dripping down his thighs Blaize moaned at the feeling. "You fuckin' cum slut look at that you're leaking my juice and you love it don't you? Ya you do" Negan said grinning wildly still holding Blaize's cock tight, Blaize whimpered "Negan please please let me come" Blaize begged whining, Negan didn't lose his grin as he pumped his hand once up and down Blaize panted trying to fuck Negan's hand chasing after his release before he once again was cut off from it brought back from the edge "Negan! Come on let me cum please, I wanna cum all over your fucking glove let me cum like the slut I am" Blaize whined again desperation laced his voice and words as Negan chuckled "That's a good whore alright I'll let you cum" Negan chuckled amused by this, he stroked once, twice rubbing his leather covered thumb over Blaize's leaking slit before Blaize cried out coming all over Negan's glove fucking himself on it. 

Negan pulled his hand away licking a strip up the leather he smacked his lips "That's nasty...." Negan began with a laugh "clean it off" Negan ordered and Blaize licked clean the leather glove, the fabric and taste of leather mixing with his own cum he didn't really mind as much but he definitely would have liked it more if it was Negan's spunk he was tasting. "Good golly you really are a fuckin' slut" Negan laughed merriment in his voice again "Only for you fox but I'd much rather taste your cum" Blaize said laying down on the bed Negan laughed his grin open mouthed and wide he shook his head "fucking faggot, That's gross but probably one of the sexiest things I've heard baby boy" Negan said before taking the rest of his clothes off and crawling into the bed next to him pulling the younger to him. Negan lightly pecked Blaize's lips "I hate having to punish you but you know I have to" Negan said squeezing Blaize tight, Blaize hummed already falling asleep in the man's embrace, despite Negan being an asshole he could be caring and sweet if he wanted to be and Blaize enjoyed the company of the older man the majority of the time Negan was playful and childish which made up for everything else in Blaize's eyes.

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Blaize link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/Negan-s-exception-662998578


End file.
